iylanomiconfandomcom-20200215-history
Theology
Theology is less of a study and more of an account of The War of Approvals and the interactions of o Firi, o Saci, the Three Gods, the Epochers, and the Peripherals. Creation o Firi and o Saci were the first of the gods. They are indistinguishable from each other in their actions but one always assumes the role of creator and one always of maintainer. Without observing, it is impossible to know what state they are in, and as they reside in Empyrean, it is impossible to observe them. They created the first 3 gods, Dor, Se, and Frirm. These 3 gods were each given the power to create other beings as well, but were limited to one of the 3 cosmic truths. Dor was linked to the earth, Se was linked to the waters, and Frirm was limited to the voids. War of Approvals These 3 gods were not born with an innate and complete understanding of their powers and so they had to learn. They began making simple creatures and creations, ever honing in their skills. Eventually, Dor discovered how to make beasts with limbs and Se and Frirm became jealous. They copied the idea and produced their best renditions of the original creatures. These first 3 animals were Goats, Seals, and Pegasuses. They then produced a second line, these were the Rock Beasts, the Octopus, and the Eagle. This continued with each round creating all of the creatures of the world before spiralling out of control into a great battle between them. The plane that o Firi and o Saci had created for them had now become their battle ground. The war quickly became about strategy and defense, just as much as it was about attacks. The rounds of creation for defensive beings took place, Dor made the Titans, Se made the Whales, and Frirm made the Great Trees. Then came the stradegies. Dor took the strategy of knowledge and made his first Strategist, Ofnir. Se focused on emotion and created Gok. Ffirm focused on deceit and created Ort. These 3 new stradegists had the ability to control large armies of the other creations for a short while but soon it became too much for them. The 3 gods then created more strategists. At this point, o Firi and o Saci had had enough. They made a creature that was able to gain all of the knowledge and learn from itself and others like the gods, it had the ability to reproduce, had a will maluable enough to change it's behavior to any environment, it walked upright where as all the other creatures of the war were 4 legged, it was able to swim, and was able to fly, conquering all of the domains of the other gods. This creation was sent down and began taming the soldiers of the battle. They pacified them and taught them how to reproduce. They took a liking to the Seals, Rock Beasts, and Goats and so made them into their own form. They could talk like the new cretaions and walked on two legs. The seals turned into the elves, the rock beasts into dwarves, and the goats into gothes. Soon after, a great curse was placed onto one of the elves that caused it to turn into a half-elf half-fish form. This curse soon spread and all of the elves are now bound to the sea. They exist today as mermaids but their centuries of aquatic life have destroyed any social structure. The 3 gods were bound to celestial jails to house them for all time by the new creations. Dor was imprisoned to the center of the plane, his body creating the mountains and the hills and ground. Se was imprisoned atop Dor, her fluid body filling in all of the groves of Dor and became the oceans. Frirm was to forever be held in place encircling the solar system, the down on her feathers creating the patterns of the night sky, sheilding the new planet and all it's creatures from the light of Empyrean. After many centuries, the new creations began to build kingdoms and forts. But these were soon destroyed by the last of the untamed creatures and the strategists. These untamed creatures grew large in size. The strategists were fleeing back to Empyrean after these battles when they encountered Frirm. They all fell back and were eternally bound to the new planet by the new creations. Their minions retreated to high in the sky, deep within the earth, and far bellow the sea and became the Forgotten Beasts. After this, the new creations soon did not need to perform large feats of magic and so lost their wings, becoming modern humans. The captured strategists are now Epochers, forced to communicate with the peripherals for the humans, gothes, and dwarves. As a gesture of honor, all those that died in the War of Approvals became lakes, ponds, and streams. Those who did not kill but saved others and died were rewarded with dominion and control over areas of existance, becoming the peripherals. Category:Book 5